darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
The Horsemen of Apocalypse
"The main point of the Horsemen which I'm not surprised you mortals fail to understand is that the Four Horsemen are simply manifesations of all existing forces within Creation. They were created by God himself to ingnite and play out the end of time. So it is not that they serve the Lord of Darkness when the End Times begin... Rather he frees them from there seals and restriction, and they are free to ride the cosmos... Spreading an infinite amount of destruction as they go along." ~ '' Satanic Zealot The Horsemen, specifically in this class represented by four, are incredibly powerful Cosmic Entites and amongst the most feared beings throughtout the entire Universe and in Culture. Yet for all that is said about them, most of there information, details, and intentions remain a mystery to the mortal planes and it's unlikely that they will ever understand. History ''"We are not Generals of Satan, arriving here to wreak Havoc and Chaos upon the Worlds in the Name of the Lords of Hell! Nor do we fight from the skies, protecting the innocent and fighting for all that is Holy in the Creator's Empire. We are the bringers of end my friend. When the Worlds are deemed unworthy and the End of Times has begun, it is our task to make sure that the Old Worlds are and will have been eliminated in the name of Creation and Destruction. So that a New World shall came, all in the name of Balance. Creation and Destruction, the End and the Beginning, God and Chaos. That is our task, nothing more." ~ Conquest The White Horsemen/Anti-Christ '' '' There history is as enigmatic, convoluted, and as confusing as there origins and it's debatable to find which of the stories are true or not, but it's likely stated that they've present since the birth of Creation, and act as actual Incarnations and Physical Manifestations of the beings they represent. These immortal Spirits are mainly referred the Great and Eternal Four; Conquest, War, Famine, and Death in that Order, however after the occassional fall of the End of Times, the White Horse is sometimes replaced with the hideous and disturbing Pestilence. Together these Four Spirits will remain hidden, causing enough damage and destruction throughout history within the Shadows, however when the Apocalypse occurs; these main Four will rise to the Top of Food Chain, be granted with more power then ever and then exact the End Times. And thus when the Universe is finally destroyed, and a new one is born, there job will be done and they will remain hidden in the Shadows once again I like a light flashing upon each moment. Origins of the Four Horsemen are a mystery but it's often a misconception that the Four Horsemen are actually are pure Evil and that they serve The Devil (Lucifer, Satan, Samael, Terrantos) as there Top Generals and possibly as loyal and power Arch Demons. This is widely considered to be false and a huge exaggeration. What's more disturbing though is the actual truth, which people claim that they were created in fact by God/Yahweh himself, in attempt to create balance in the Universe. They are neither Demon, Nor Angel, Nor Human; and aside from there at basic very large, gigantic, and humanoid-esque figure... they are something far more menacing. It may sound bizzare to most people, and most people would try to admit but the disturbing fact is that The Horsemen are actually made here and crafted to preserve a certain sense Order, because when Humanity becomes too Corrupt, it's there job to eliminate and see who is worthy, so that God will remake a new and better world for the Saints and punish the Sinners who are unworthy, or at least this is what is said. Only recently has it been noted that the Horsemen have become Corrupt and taken control of, though forcefully by Terrantos to serve as his Generals, much like Satan did in the earlier history as well. The Original Four Horsemen (Five) Originally, according to Myth, there are Four Horsemen, each remains to be it's own diverse element that is an incarnate of a certain type of Force that represents and symbolizes a level of destruction, chaos, and finale it brings upon the End Times. Each of these Horsemen are Immortal Spirits and have there own individual powers and personality, if one of there vessals or corpses are destroyed, they will simply spread out and final a new or multiple new vessals to aspire there influence upon. they are considered to be the most powerful, intelligent, and cosmically influenically Horsemen as well. Conquest: The White Horsemen, Horseman of the South, The Antichirst, The White King, The False Icon, 1st Beast, The Deceiver, The Golden Halo, Wielder of the White Bows, The False Messiah, Hoax Angel, Horsemen Leader, The Beautiful One, the Grinning Manipulator. Conquest is the first Original White Horsemen (Before Pestilence) and is often depicted as being both the leader arguably of the Four Horsemen legion and the one who's in charge of manipulation over the people. He is the youngest of the Brothers obviously and is the most arrogant but is extremely intelligent and calculating and is mostly known for being a crafty Manipulator and a Liar. Legend has it that he would be the Four Horsemen to rise and in many cases the first Beast to arrive... Beast 616 in some version, and in many other versions, the Anti-Christ. Some say that the First Horsemen himself was in fact the Anti-Christ and perhaps a literal Spawn of Satan as well. Even though the Horsemen themselves are generally neutrals, Conquest is an exception. It could be argued that he is the only main Horsemen of the main 4 who seems to truly be Pure Evil, while the others can be cruel or violent and even sadistic in what they do (Most paticularly War and such) most of them act as what they were on purpose to death as natural born forces. Conquest is both meglamaniacal and narcassistic as he is Conquest both in brute strength and in cunning manipulation. People who are reincarnated or who spiritually become bonded or reborn as the First Horsemen Conquest tend to have personality that is both very greedy yet also very calculating and cold in there malicious behavior. Often times, wielders of the White Horse of Congress and it's crown tend to be very manipulative, cunning, intelligent, and completely selfish in there own desires on what they want, even if it means sacrificing his or her own men. He or She is almost always built up as some high ranking Leader (Relgious or Political Figure) and will almost always appear as someone very powerful and a well-respected leader. Most people who come in contact with an Incarnate of the White Horse will tend to put trust into this powerful person and even love them, never suspecting that he or she could possibly be Evil at all. But all of The White Horsemen's glamor is all a complex facade he set up, his bright apperance and White Horse may appear beautiful and full of hope... But in reality he brings fourth Darkness and Destruction where he lays. War: The Red Horsemen, Horseman of the West, The Destroyer, The Red Ripper, Chaos Eater, The Warlord, The General, The Obliterator, The Mad One, The Armored One, The One Who Bathes In Blood, The Weapon's King, The Violent Knight, ''' Often without a doubt considered to be the most reckless, dangerous, violent, and ruthless one (And for good reason too) War is the second Horsemen of the Apocalypse and is without a doubt considered to be the most violent, chaotic, vile, and even inhuman Horsemen of the group as he is able to deal away and destroy endless forms of life and civilization while also enjoying what he does in many points. Twisted and Mad, Conquest and goals do not appeal and interest as much as destroying things and reveling in the suffering of others, to make sure each and every inch pain is felt within Red's Opponent before he is taken away by Death. War is often times the most sadistic and cruel Horsemen, and many of his Incarnations prove this. Aside from being sadistic and violent in many versions, he's also the most rebellious and tends to stray from the leadership of his brothers and destroy and wreck havoc and chaos all in his own for his own amusement, basis, and satisfaction in mind. Behind all this though, he does possess a strong sense of honor and dignity, especially within War, no doubt. He tends to respect and Honor the people who die bravely and violently without regret or begging for mercy, fighting mad like mosnters and taking as much lives as possible while also showing strength and dignity is something that both fuels his power, as well as impresses him. Cowards and people who regret or beg for mercy he utterly despises and will torturely endlessly before they beg for suffering and are just left in an endless agony of pain... Praying for Death to Arrive. People who are usually incarnates of War tend to be thought of as powerful Warlords, Tyrants, or Generals like Adolf Hitler or Genghis Khan etc. But in truth, as good as this is for them and as fitting as it is, all one would need is such, a very violent man (Or Woman) to fill the Bloody Sword and Wear the Vile Helm to satisfy the Red Horse. Especially if a person simply fights endless and indulges in the violence he or she creates, not caring what the Goal in mind is really... But more or less the Joy it feels to destroy things and cause as much carnage as possible without caring. '''Famine: The Black Horsemen, The Horseman of the East, The Hunger, The Feeding One, The Consumer, The Distributer, The Dark One, The Bringer of Despair, The Decayed One, The Pain Before Death, The Maw of Blackness, The Jaw of Abyss, The Buerecrat Famine, the Third Horsemen from the East, The Black Horsemen and the second oldest son of the Horsemen. Often times while he's not as popular or as powerful per say as his Older Brother Death, neither is he as aggressive or demanding as his younger brothers War and Conquest (And Pestilence), Famine is no less dangerous from any of these Four Hoursemen and is argaubly the most vile and sadistic one out of the main four, in fact many believe to actually be more grotesque and cruel then War. Mainly due to the fact that War will fight you and gut you and kill you but still operate on his own Strict Code as insane as it may be for many. Famine has no Code, no Code at all but it's own self-presevering needs. Famine is perhaps the most difficult Horseman to predict or understand its characteristics but most would agree that Famine appears mostly as in Incarnate of a Humble and Thoughtful man or woman with power, like Conquest, he gains there trust before betraying them and using them for his own needs. Famine in battle has often been seen to be extremely hungry and bloodthirsty, and who's mere presense can cause hunger and an uncontrollable lust, this can lead to many horrible things such as Cannibalism or Rape, all in which can lead to Death. He hungers for Souls, and the only thing he likes to do more is Torture people with an immeasurerable amount of pain until they are just begging for Death... And likewise it will come. Death:' The Pale Horsemen, The Horseman of the North, The Ender of all Times, The Omega, The Apex of Destruction, Lord Death, Rider of Wisdom, The Time Lord, Underworld General, Horror of the Abyss, The End, The Spirit of Non-Existence, The Rider, Harbinger of Souls, Harvester, Master Reaper, Grim Reaper, Bringer of the Beasts, The Enemy of all Life' Without a doubt, the most feared and powerful Horsemen there is and ever will be. Category:Evil Organizations Category:Good Organizations Category:Necessary Evil Category:Neutral Organizations Category:Lawful Evil Category:Corrupted